


Koshima

by suprgrl1995



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Filler, Gen, Mega Man AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Gray Matter (available for reading on WattPad and Fanfiction.net), Proto Man and Nico ran to New Eden's smallest island; Koshima. For three years, the two hid out of sight from anyone that could want to harm them. For three years, the world slowly dissolved around them as a battle between robotists unfolds.<br/>This is a story of short stories, vignettes, and essentially plot fillers to help get ready for a new plot line in my biggest AU idea yet. Views may switch from Proto Man and Nico's location, to how Mega Man fares between the raging war between Dr Hikari and Dr Wiley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> Gray Matter was my most prepared for story and AU, and can be read here; http://www.wattpad.com/story/17821040-gray-matter and with some inspiration it will have a sequel. This story is one big filler to help me think of ideas for the next installment, reviews are always welcome!

It had been a few days since Proto Man had taken Nico to Koshima, the smallest island connected to New Eden. They fled there after Nico had been shot from an uncontrollable Mega Man, and she had received an open fracture from the blast, even with a shield covering. In retrospect, it could have been worse, but that didn't ease the pain any.  
When she was sleeping was the only time Proto Man was sure that he could leave her alone. She slept a lot; considering that she was in a lot of pain, it was amazing she slept at all. Proto was no doctor, but he did what he could to the best of his knowledge. Nico punched him pretty damn hard as he tried to put her arm into a makeshift splint and carefully move her bone back under the skin. He deserved it, but again, it didn't make the pain go away any faster.  
Today, Proto wanted to find something for her, either in Dr Wiley's stash of robots or in Dr Hikari's junk heap of defunct bots. Maybe, with some luck, it was something that was still functioning and could be a better nurse that Proto Man was. Finally, after digging around for several hours, Proto saw something that he could use, and smiled at it, like it was an old friend.  
Proto Man returned to Koshima, Nico was still asleep but it looked uneasy. He waited (it wasn't that much longer) for her to wake up, and then he gave her his 'present.'  
“What is it?” she asked, still exhausted and sounded just as drowsy.  
“His name's Eddie.” Proto Man explained to her. “He was labeled defunct before I was activated, but from what I understood, he was very handy. I found him for you, to see if he could help you get better quicker.”  
“That's nice.” Nico smiled drowsily, closing her eyes to go back to sleep.  
“No, no, no! Wait!” Proto Man said, not wanting his friend to go to sleep anymore. Thinking quickly, he turned to Eddie and said, “Eddie, wake up!”  
Instantly, the little suitcase with legs activated.  
“Helping Unit #3DD13 reporting for duty!” the robot said upon coming to life.  
“Access Nico's damage.” Proto told the robot. “Then give me instructions on how to assure she sleeps soundly tonight.”  
“Right-O!” Eddie agreed. The robot took one look at Nico for half a picosecond, then looked back at Proto Man.  
“Are you trying to kill her?!” Eddie asked in a high level of anger in his voice.  
“No!” Proto instantly said, hoping that whatever that could be done was still possible.  
“Then you better do what I tell you, and do it quickly.” the small robot told him. Proto Man nodded.  
“Whatever it takes.” he promised.  
“Then you better be ready,” Eddie told him. “Because we're in for a long night.”


	2. Whistle Concert

Having Eddie around to help Nico recover had proven to be a good choice. Within a few weeks, she was feeling much better and was more willing to explore, much to Eddie's chagrin.  
“It's my arm that's broken Eddie,” she liked reminding him, “Not my legs.”  
Eddie's answer would variate depending on what she was doing; Today, since she was wandering around in what little forest-like attributes the island had, Eddie told her gravely,  
“If you fall on one of those roots, it will be.”  
Nico laughed him off, and continued to wander in and out of trees like a curious little girl. That is, until she heard something. It was a nice something; a something she hadn't heard in a long time. Eddie heard it too and looked around curiously.  
“What's that?” Eddie asked, as confused as he was curious.  
Nico smiled at the sound, then dived through the trees at a quick speed.  
“Hey!” Eddie shouted at her when he noticed she was running away, “Get back here!”  
Ignoring him, obviously, Nico ran to get closer to the source of the sound. Suddenly, she stopped at a certain tree, put her good hand on the trunk, and looked up. Eddie was pacing behind her, noticed that she was looking up, and he too looked up to see what was so fascinating for the human. Up in the tree, Proto Man was whistling. It was a song the android had come up with by himself. It was a sad song, it was a proud song, it was his theme song. Nico looked up at him with a sense of pride and nostalgia. The last time she had heard him whistle the tune, the world was fine and perfect. Just three kids without a care in the world, their world wouldn't have changed if it hadn't been for ice cream...  
But secrets had proved to be fatal after all...  
Proto Man finished whistling and sat back on the tree; entering a deep state of thinking. That's when he happened to look down to see Eddie and Nico staring up at him. He nearly fell out of the tree in surprise.  
“How long have you been standing there?” he asked in surprise. Nico giggled a little.  
“Long enough.” she answered. Proto Man's face started to turn a light shade of red in embarrassment and he worked his way down the tree to Nico and Eddie.  
“What are you doing away from the camp?” he then asked her.  
“I'm gonna tell you what I tell Eddie,” Nico told him, putting her hands on her hips, “My arm is broken, not my leg. I can go wherever I darn well please if I feel like it.”  
“But you need to be resting.” Proto Man told her, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
“I've rested long enough.” Nico told him, starting to grow rather angry.  
“Is your arm out of that cast?” he asked in a low tone. For a moment she paused. Then Nico gave an indignant huff and shook his hands off of her. Without another word, she turned around and walked back to camp. Eddie looked back at Proto Man -not sure if he should be impressed or scared- and followed behind the girl.  
It took a minute for Proto Man to wish he had never said anything, and he ran to catch up with them at the campsite.  
“You know it's only because I worry about you.” Proto Man said, preventing the urge to give Nico a hug or some other kind of contact gesture.  
“I know.” Nico admitted. “But I've never liked being restricted.”  
“I know.” Proto agreed. “But you won't be soon, and we'll go back to the mainland together.”  
“For Roch.” Nico reminding Proto Man.  
“For Roch.” Proto agreed.


	3. Break Time

“Can I help?” Nico asked impatiently as Proto Man was finishing the little cabin made from Koshima's trees and some other supplies from the mainland that he had found in trash heaps.  
“No.” Proto Man said in a tone that illustrated how worn he was from the project. He wasn't working alone though, he had brought back a rejected robot of Doctor Hikari's called Auto who turned out to be rather handy with tools. But building the cabin had taken many weeks (almost a month now) and everyone just wanted to the project to be done and over with. The cabin was only supposed to have two rooms, so why on earth was this taking so long?  
“Time for a break!” Eddie announced. Auto immediately stopped working and went over to Eddie, who opened his top hatch to reveal an Energy Can for the other robot. The only thing that made Proto Man slowly stop working was the feeling of Nico's stare behind his back. Once he forced himself away from the project, Proto Man took a seat near Nico and Eddie gave Proto an Energy Can as well.  
“Thanks Eddie.” Proto said grudgingly. The handy bot gave the android a happy half smile before turning to Nico.  
“It's time for you take your medicine.” the bot reminded the girl.  
Nico groaned, but did not voice an open complaint when the bot tossed a decent sized pill and a bottle of water her way. Grudgingly, Nico swallowed the pill and used the water to force it down her throat.  
“Are you feeling any better?” Proto Man asked as Nico made a face illustrating that she heavily detesting taking the pill. She looked at him, still maintaining her face of disdain.  
“I am rather determined that Eddie is either trying to make me overdose or he just has no idea what he is doing.”  
“Well,” Proto thought over to her, “He can't do anything intentionally, it's the First Law.”  
Nico grimaced a little, but kept her council to herself. Her gaze then made its way to Auto and Eddie who seemed to be in a very grateful conversation.  
“They seem to be getting along rather well.” Nico observed.  
“They used to be active at the same time.” Proto Man told her. Nico looked at him in near surprise.  
“Really?” she asked.  
“Do you think I haphazardly reactivate Hikari's old bots for you just because you think I can?” Proto Man asked her, feeling rather insulted. “Wiley has records of every bot they made. It takes a lot of time for me to pick the right one, find what went wrong with them, then fix them so that they can help make sure this trap of an island is safe for you. You're a human Nico, you can't just be rebuilt every time there is a glitch in your system or if basic human needs aren't met. Believe it or not, at some point Hikari and Wiley did built robots that could help humans, and I'm fixing up the ones that will help the world again. And you know what Nico? It's all because of you.”  
Nico looked at him.  
“If this is all because of me, how come I don't feel special?” she asked. Unsure of how to answer her, Proto Man just looked at her. She looked back at him with a rather slow blink.  
“Do you ever wonder what Roch is doing on the mainland with Hikari?” Nico then asked as she carefully leaned back to rest.  
“Some times,” Proto started to say as he got up to work again, “I don't think I want to know.”


	4. Alone

“Today is a very special day Mega Man.” Hikari said to Mega Man, who was locked inside a status pod that refused to let him move.  
“Why?” the cyborg asked, not quite sure if he really wanted to know the answer or not.  
“Today is Mayl's birthday.” Hikari said. “My sweet little girl needs something special, don't you think?”  
Mega Man's heart fell at hearing the name and his head started to swim a little in fear. Mayl was once Doctor Hikari's daughter, but she died prematurely in a nasty fire that also took the lives of Hikari's two sons, Lan and Hub, and his wife Alia. It was an tragedy that nearly cost Hikari his sanity, even then he wasn't quite stable after nearly thirty-one years. Mayl had been a particular favorite of Hikari's- she was an unexpected and premature baby but that had only made her more precious in Hikari's eyes.  
She had only been three when she burned to death.  
“She says she's grown now,” Hikari continued, “But I don't believe it, she's my little girl after all. She always will be Daddy's little girl.”  
Mega Man only stared at the robotist.  
“But she ran away from me earlier this year,” Hikari then said as his voice began to sound a bit scorned and sullen, “She flew away with Hub to the beaches and they haven't returned.”  
Hikari growled a little.  
“I knew Hub was going to be the problematic one, he was always angered that I had more interest in my little girl- which is a lie of course, I love all my children the same.”  
Hikari then turned to looked at Mega Man.  
“But I'm going to surprise them both Lan,” the robotist told the cyborg, “I'm going to the islands to give Mayl her present. You are going to join me of course, I can't move like I used to and so far you are the only one that still stands next to his old coot of a father after the death of his wife.”  
Mega Man stared at Hikari a different way now- was he really this disillusioned after all these years?  
“Come on Lan,” Hikari then said, shutting off Mega's status pod, “Let's go get Mayl a present before we go to the beach.”  
Cautiously, Mega Man followed Hikari out the door and into the world for the first time in nearly three months. The two went to a rather nice boutique where they found a simple rose bouquet that was wrapped in white cellophane tied with a black ribbon.  
Where Hikari took them next made Mega Man's heart sink.  
“Happy birthday my love.” Hikari said as he gave the tombstone a gentle kiss. When Hikari backed away, Mega placed the flowers that the foot of the tombstone.  
“Happy birthday Mayl.” Mega quietly said, unsure of what else to do.  
For a few more moments, Hikari and Mega Man remained where they were as Hikari was sent in time where he could no longer go. Finally, the old man turned around and started to walk away.  
“Follow me Mega,” Hikari said, “Before Wiley sends in his drones after us.”  
Hesitant at first, Mega Man did as he was told.  
Maybe -just maybe- there was more to Thomas Hikari's psychology than what met the eye...


	5. Gratias

“Keep your eyes closed Nico.”  
“It's not much of a surprise when I saw you build it Proto Man...”  
“Okay, open your eyes.”  
Nico did as she was told and gasped. Her little house was completed- not that it was very impressive, but it would keep her warm when winter came around.  
“I even found some furniture that Auto helped me clean up.” Proto Man added.  
“You did?” she asked in surprise. Proto smiled as he opened the door to the little house. If Nico wasn't surprised before, she certainly was now.  
The little house was completely furnished, each corner served like its own room without walls. Proto Man had even found an old antique cooker and a small Frigidaire so real meals could be made instead of having everything served lukewarm and raw. The only room not represented was a bathroom- however, there was already an established outhouse for Nico and there was a spot near the ocean where she would wash herself without prying or stray eyes looking. So really, there wasn't much need for a bathroom area in the little house.  
“You really didn't have to do this.” Nico told him, so stunned that she could barely comprehend everything around her.  
“I had to,” Proto told her, “You're human- without every basic need that we robots don't need, you could die in less than a week. This is my way- our way- of protecting you and upholding the Three Laws as given to us.”  
“But you didn't have have to do this. We were all perfectly happy with...”  
Proto Man quickly took his hands and pressed them against Nico's face to prevent her from saying anything further.  
“You have no idea how indebted the robots Hikari created are to you Nico- you are their savior. Being human grants you practically immortality from being endangered by them. Even if Hikari built new robots, they wouldn't touch you because they already know what you have done for the earlier models. I'm not too sure about it, but even Wiley's new robots will understand that great good you have done for the earlier models. Nico, you don't understand that these robots will worship the ground you walk on, they will treat you with more spoils than what a prince could receive in two lifetimes, when you die they will all gather to the place you are buried and the world will know that they are mourning for you. They owe you their lives, and being robots, it's a very long time.”  
“I'm not the one that fixed them up.” Nico argued softly. Proto Man looked at her, knowing that the conversation was not going the way it should have (he expected her to accept the idea without a hitch) and was finding that he could no longer find the words to rebut the case.  
“I don't need all of this.” Nico told him. “I don't care what the robots think about me. I want my friend back, and the moment this cast comes off I'm leaving Koshima and never coming back.”  
Proto took a step back in surprise. Although he knew that there was an undeniable truth in her words, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He had tried to make things easier for her- did she not want it? Did she not want him?  
“I am your friend, aren't I?” he then asked her quietly. “And in case you've forgotten, I'm a robot too. Don't you care about what I think about you?”  
For a moment, Nico looked at him then turned away. Watching her turn away from all the hard work he had put in made Proto Man begin to feel angered and hurt.  
They didn't talk to each other for two days afterward.


	6. Almost About That Bass

“Damn it!”  
Wiley jumped back from the machine in pain as his finger started to bleed. Muttering other choice words, Wiley sucked on his bleeding finger as he went to get an adhesive bandage from a first aid kit nearby. His finger was still throbbing, understandably, and it would for hours later. Again, Wiley cursed at his luck and returned to his workbench.  
For a brief moment, Wiley wanted to call out to Rush for better aid. But the dog had gone missing weeks ago and Wiley had no way of tracking him down. As much as the robotic dog's sudden disappearance concern him- it really didn't. Rush was designed to help though who could not help themselves so, although Wiley was concerned about the dog's whereabouts, he was more than likely safe where ever he was. That didn't mean that the old robotist didn't feel alone most of the time. Being alone made Wiley feel guilt- and guilt made him never want to get out of bed. In his mind, he felt he started to become the same monster Hikari had slowly destined himself to be.  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Wiley sat back down at his desk and started to work again. The robots that he and Hikari had made years ago were starting to disappear from his database. Wiley was starting to fear that Hikari was reactivating them. Or even worse; a third party was reactivating them for something much more horrible than what Hikari wanted to do. Wiley was reactivating certain robots, but it was for an army to stop Hikari before the old man did something that everyone would regret. In a way, Wiley was trying to prevent a horrendous robotic uprising.  
Returning to his work, Wiley opened up the .EXE file containing his two newest robots. One was going to be a dog akin to Rush, the other was going to be much more complicated. Wiley knew what had gone wrong with Proto Man, and that was exactly what he planned on fixing- no humans needed. No weapons, complete brain function and reasoning skills as a human, a personality all its own, and a dog to keep him in check and allowing for some company. Wiley had found a good balance with that approach, and was acting upon it accordingly.  
Soon Hikari would learn that their creation would have been perfect without human lives. Little did the robotist know that it would bring forth something much more terrible within the next year...


End file.
